This invention relates to a device in a barking unit, which comprises a barking drum which is placed on two bogies, positioned at a distance from each other, each bogie comprising a travelling wheel and a driving wheel, positioned at a distance from each other along the periphery of the barking drum, and being arranged in a foundation. (The purpose of a barking unit is to remove bark from logs or other pieces of wood having adhering bark. Sometimes the process involved is called "debarking", in which case the device can be called a debarking device.
This type of barking unit is previously known. The problem with known constructions has been the fastening of the bogies to the foundation and has resulted in operational disturbances in the barking unit.